Detention (TV Series)
Detention '''(stylized onscreen as '''D1TENTION) is an American mystery teen drama web television series based on the 2007 novel Detention. The series revolves around a 12 year old girl who discovers something horrible about a yearly tradition known as Europe Law 2510. She and her friends venture to discover the the origins of the tradition. Netflix self commissioned 10-half hour episodes, on October 29, 2015. Production was hauled in the first halve of 2016`. Filming began on August 15, 2016. Production concluded on December 23, 2016. The first season was released on Netflix on May 5, 2017, which consisted of 10 episodes. The first season received a 9.9/10 on Rotten Tomatoes, and was criticized for graphic violence, and crude humor. Netflix said if in an Interview on May 19, 2017, They will try to make Season 2 (if picked up) less graphic for viewers. On June 24, 2017, Netflix renewed the series for a second season set to premiere Summer 2018, and will consist of 10 (now 9) episodes. The second season is scheduled to release on July 4, 2018. On June 3-7, 2018, Netflix hosted a 4-day screening for the second season which received 22 million views. On June 8, 2018, A day following the screening the hashtag #detention4ever was trending on twitter. On that same day, Netflix renewed the series for a 10-episode third season set to broadcast in 2019. Netflix had already been planning the season months before it was picked up, and we so far have the premise, and the dream characters. Season 3 is set to premiere in Summer 2019, subtitled: Role Model. Plot Season 1 - In 2050, 12-year old Tiffany has never had a perfect life, now her Mother has cancer, Tiffany her friends, and her teacher must corrupt the system and end Detention, which is a difficult task than ever. Season 2 - Set in 2027, Just before World War 3, when the world is over populated and the human species is endangered, a local school board in the New York-Metropolitan area tests a sociological theory that eliminates 1/6 of the population each year, but when violence of oppressors meets the rage of the marginalized, the contagion will explode from the trial-city borders and spread across the world. Season 3 - Set in 2051, Picked up in the aftermath of the Bombing and Claire's death, a year later, Mariah has to pick up the pieces and take on Tiffany's role but when she finds out her sister is disabled and her adoptive father is a alcoholic she must rise from the ashes and protect her young sister and her family in this dramatic coming of-age story set during "reconstruction period" between 2051-2055. Development & Info On March 27, Brandon stated that the second season will go back in time a few years earlier to explore the anatomy of Detention, and when Detention started out as a simple district experiment, and how it manifested and spread across the globe. The second season is entitled The First Detention. ''On April 3, The creators stated that you'll see more of the Jones family but not from Tiffany's point of view, we are going to switch gears and you'll defiantly realize that when the season starts. The season is expected to drop in July 2018 or early August 2018. The creator's stated that they have a plan to span a 4-season series but likely to conclude after Season 2. Netflix hinted the show ending after recently production wrapped on Season 2, and a actor tweeted "Last day of filming the upcoming season...It's time to say goodbye to my character. Brandon expressed his interest in producing a third season. Netflix removed a episode from Season 2, which will consist of 9 episodes. On April 4, Brandon stated that "the original cast from Season 1 will be back in small tidbits of the season, but there is a whole new story to tell and you'll see a whole new cast to fall in love with, and we will step back 20 years, which means the entire main cast from the first run does not even exist ''yet. ''On April 7, The characters and their roles were revealed for Season 2 from Deadline. On April 8, 2018, A official trailer and poster, were revealed and a release date was revealed to be July 4, 2018, but the release date could be altered because post production is scheduled June 21, 2018. On June 9, 2018, Netflix officially announced a 10-episode third season which is scheduled to premiere in early 2019, ahead of its Season 2 premiere. Production began on July 19, 2018. On July 13, 2018, Netflix announced two new cast members. On July 31, 2018, Netflix announced that Season 3 will be delayed to a mid-2019 release date, due to scheduling conflicts and writing contracts, and various conflicts with securing cast members, for another round of filming, and Season 3 was upgraded to 13 episodes. On July 31, 2018, Netflix announced Season 3 would be the final season. Season 3 will begin principal photography in Montreal, Canada on September 4, 2018. Principal Photography will wrap on November 30, 2018. On October 21, 2018, The writers confirmed the script for the final episode of the series #313 had been finished. On October 22, 2018, Netflix confirmed the Season 3 trailer is set to release in 2019's Superbowl Night. Production will officialy wrap on December 4, 2018. On November 10, 2018, Ethan Hallowed revealed he will have a recurring role in Season 3, and a iconic figure will return at the end of the series. On November 11, 2018, Netflix confirmed Season 3 will space out the season, releasing episodes 1-3, then releasing episodes 4-7, then releasing episodes 8-11, and the 2-hour finale will premiere last. Characters '''Season 1' Season 2 * Ethan Hallowed as Miguel - A loving father in the Marines, he comes home the night before the first detention to wish his two kids good luck. The next night after detention it is revealed his kids died earlier that day during The First Detention, and when a second part of it is planned that night - he creates a secret group called The Liberators, which was mention in the previous season. * Chanel Monet as Renee - A single mother who lost her child 2 years earlier due to a house fire, and joins the ''Liberators ''with Miguel to Avenge her sons death by the government.